CADA JUEVES okikagu
by Saber02
Summary: [Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "jueves"de la oreja de Van Gogh,donde aquí ni kagura ni Sougo se conocen para nada y está basada en la era actual.] Cada jueves de cada mes se celebra la más grande fiesta para gente de alta sociedad y negocios,Sougo pertenece a una gran empresa y kagura es hija del magnate más grande de China,¿Habrá interés o romance de por medio?


[Una fiesta de gran categoría se va a llevar acabo en el lugar más exclusivo,cada mes se lleva acabo la misma fiesta en la ciudad de Tokio,es realmente para presentar a las grandes familias y hacer negocios, aparte por el otro lado,es también para dar debut a esa sociedad a los hijos de aquellas familias tan importantes.]

Sougo:hermana por que tenemos que ir siempre ha esas fiestas?es aburrido,ni siquiera cambian el día de la fiesta,es cada jueves al mes-sin emoción alguna.

Mitsuba: tranquilo sou-chan,tu sólo disfruta estás fiestas para conocer más gente-dulce.

Sougo:...tu sólo vas por Hijibaka ¿No es así hermana?.

Mitsuba se sonroja:jajaja-nerviosamente.

Sougo:tomaré eso como un si,bueno me iré a arreglar-se va.

Después de unas horas ya en la fiesta

Mitsuba se encuentra con kondo,yamazaki y Hijikata,todos ellos estaban relacionados a la misma empresa llamada Shinsengumi aunque eran más que eso,se querían como una verdadera familia.

[El tío de kondo es el jefe de esa gran empresa pero como no tenía hijos varones y no quería que su hija se estresará por mantener ese empresa,decidió heredarsela a kondo.

Hijikata y yamazaki apoyaban a este último en la oficina y trabajos de exportaciones,etc.

Y Sougo a penas estaba entrando a ese mundo de negocios,apenas había cumplido 18 años para ser legal en el mundo adulto pero ellos ya conocían a todas esas personas desde casa siempre asi que no hubo problema para relacionarse,Sougo entro también en el mismo trabajo(por lo excelente que era) que Hijikata pero con algo de menor rango.]

Yamazaki:hola pequeño Sougo,¿Emocionado por al fin entrar al mundo de los negocios?.

Sougo lo ve asesinamente:no me vuelvas a decir así-susurro.

Yamazaki se estremece y se aleja un poco:jajajaj si.

Sougo:no,hay problema,lo único que me estresa son estás fiestas,he venido aqui desde los 15 años,solo es para alardear de lo que han conseguido cada mes esos estupidos.

Yamazaki:tranquilo,esto ahora velo con otros ojos,como negocios,aquí estarán posiblemente tus futuros clientes o aliados-lo deja para irse a saludar a más personas.

Después de un rato mientras estos hablaban entre sí,aparece Yamazaki.

Yamazaki:oigan ya vieron?!-corriendo hacia los suyos.

Kondo:que yamazaki?.

Yamazaki:ya vieron quien están en esta fiesta?.

Hijikata:quienes?.

Mitsuba:pudieras decirnos quienes son esas personas?-al lado de Hijikata y feliz.

Yamazaki:s-si,bueno-se tranquiliza-como ya saben aquí solo vienen las familias de la nación pero a veces hay excepciones y en esta ocasión es una sorprendete

[La familia que alguna vez fue tan grande como para considerarse un clan,Yato,una de las más poderosas en toda la industria china,el símbolo que los representa,es un conejo,se dice que antes y hasta la fecha son profesional artistas marciales,y nadie puede igualarlos,se cree incluso que están relacionados a la mafia china por todo lo que tienen después de todo.]

Yamazaki:La Familia Yato,escuché que vinieron para debutar los 14 años recién cumplidos de la hija menor del hombre que todo Japón conoce como Umibouzo.

Hijikata: Umibouzo?...el más grande comerciante del mundo?.

Yamazaki:si,viene con toda su familia.

Kondo:esta es la oportunidad más grande que pudiéramos haber querido,si nos aliados con ellos seremos los más grandes de todo Japón.

Hijikata:pero no se supone que los yorozuya ya están relacionados?.

Yamazaki:si pero son más que nada lazos familiares por así decirlo,el jefe Gintoki y shinpachi han estado con la hija de Umibouzo desde que era muy pequeña,son los únicos que han podido relacionarse tanto con esa familia.

Sougo:y cómo podríamos identificarlos?*si consigo acercarme a ella,podré sobre pasar el puesto de Hijikata con facilidad y mi hermana estará orgullosa*

Yamazaki:es mucho más fácil de lo que crees,en primera,la niña tiene ropa china,es pan comido identificarlos,les digo por qué se llaman "yato"?,por qué son "conejos",son sensibles a la luz,siempre llevan paraguas cuando salen,he escuchado incluso que muchos enferman por esa razón,por eso tienen una piel tan clara y da risa porque yato en japonés significa "noche a medias",ironía no?-divertido.

Kondo:oye Sougo,pudieras hacerte amigo de ella,si a penas hay gente de tu edad,no creo que haya casi nadie de la suya,tú eres el de más cercana edad.

Hijikata:eso suena a que quieres aprovecharte de eso.

Kondo:hablando por nuestra empresa sería genial aliarnos pero personalmente al saber que son tan famosos es claro que no tendrá grandes...o verdaderos amigos.

Yamazaki:así es, kondo-san,las únicas personas con las que habla,son sus familia,el jefe Gintoki y shinpachi.

Sougo:lo intentaré pero no estoy interesado en hacerme "amiguito" de una niña, sólo iré por negocios-avanzando para buscarlos.

Kondo:¡DENTENTE AHÍ SOUGO!-molesto,todos lo miran sorprendidos y Sougo algo asustado (después de todo queriendo y no si lo respetada por muy idiota que llegará a ser)-no quiero que te acerques a esa chica si son por negocios,ella no es un juguete mucho menos a esa edad,ella no tiene la culpa de tu falta de experiencia laboral y deseos de superar a Hijikata,si haces algo de esa manera que no sea para cosas sinceras,ten por seguro que aunque seas hermano de mitsuba y casi un hermanito para mi...te despediré.

Todos:...

Sougo:...entendido-decide dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Hijikata:no fuiste muy duro con el?.

Kondo:no,no quiero que piense que engañando a los demás para sacar beneficios es parte de nuestra política y mucho menos que así es nuestra moral.

Pov:Sougo.

Después de lo que me dijo kondo-san,decidí dar una vuelta por la aburrida fiesta,no me interesaba para nada,solo hubo dos razones para que accederá venir,por mi hermana mayor y porque este era mi debut como participante de la empresa.

No hay nada más aburrido y como era de esperarse,muchas mujeres de mi edad o mayores venían a verme porque claramente soy apuesto,ellas solo se fijaron en eso,como "buen" hombre de negocios decidí responderles con sonrisas a esa idiotas para conseguir más ventas y beneficios, muchas en más de una situación intentaron coquetearme de manera que sólo las zorras conocen.

Después de todo eso y conseguir clientes volví con mi hermana que estaba con Hijikata hablando con una señora y por alguna razón decidí ver a mi izquierda para intentar no aburrirme tanto a como ya lo estaba y ahí...fue cuando todo cambio,fue el jueves que lo cambió todo.

Una pequeña niña,más bien una pequeña adolescente sin ninguna expresión estaba tomando toda mi vista,un cabello que nunca había visto,un vestido rojo para nada japonés,ni siquiera occidental,me llamó la atención su peinado,nunca había visto algo así,porque parecía como que tuviera unos cascos para sujetar su peinado o algo así pero lo más impresionante fue al ver ese tono de piel tan claro que parecía más o bien pálido,fue cuando me di cuenta que todo cuadrada,esa niña...era del clan Yato...a no,era una familia ahora.

Se ve tan inexpresiva, como si no disfrutará para nada el ambiente,no se supone que una niña a esa edad(sobre todo si es de una gran familia)debería estar realmente emocionada por su gran debut en sociedad?

Parece que el chico con el que esta es de mi misma edad y creo que ha de ser su hermano,misma piel,mismo color de cabello,además de que claramente no parece ser su padre por la edad y si es hija de Umibouzo,es claro que ese chico no es,lo sostenía con una mano el brazo de él con cierto temor,se notaba como apretaba la ropa de éste.

De la nada, sólo empezó a girar esa niña,como si se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo.

Esa chica decidió observarse y sin darme cuenta tampoco dejo de verla,estoy atonito.

Al voltearse bien logré apreciar su cara,debo de admitir que no tiene para nada un feo rostro y sus ojos...

...esos ojos eran tan azules y claros como el cielo mismo pero cuando está completamente nublado,sin interés,tristes y melancólicos.

Mitsuba:sou-chan?.

Reacciono al escuchar a mi hermana, aún cuando giraba,no perdía de vista esos ojos y ella de igual manera no dejo de verme,hasta que al fin despegue mis ojos de ella y decidí ver a mi hermana mayor,ella hizo lo mismo volviendo a poner atención a los que estaban delante suyo.

Mitsuba:es hora de irnos, sou-chan,tal vez sea tu primera vez como debut empresarial pero ya es hora.

Sougo:su,hermana,vamomos-ya que ella decide girarse,por última vez decido ver a donde estaba esa chica pero ya no estaba,decidí retirarme intentando no perder de vista la zona donde estaba,como por si en algún momento volviera a aparecer.

En su casa/cuarto de él*

Sougo:...esa chica...-sentado viendo el cielo nocturno atravez de su amplia ventana con todavía su vestimenta-¿Por qué me intriga tanto?¿Por qué quiero verla más de una vez?nunca había quedado petrificado por una mirada así...mucho menos para no poder evitar dejar de ver,aún cuando mi hermana me hablaba,ella es interesante...esperaré al próximo jueves de Febrero...para verla una vez más.

Espero y lo disfrute :3

Esta es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo como inicio para ,será algo más lenta(Obviamente con toques representativos de la serie)pero algo más tranquilo, romántico y todo eso,entre estos dos :3.

Serán más largos,no se preocupen, Quiero saber si quieren que también llegue a ser Lennon(tan siquiera un cap,por ejemplo)avisen para tomarlo en cuenta.

(mi cuenta de Wattpad donde actualizo primero y es donde casi siempre subo cosas es : saber02)


End file.
